De feu et de glace
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Duo n'a jamais regardé ses compagnons d'arme de façon charnelle mais un événement va le bouleverser... Heero n'a jamais pensé au sexe en général mais un événement va le chambouler... Petit Os sans prétention. Bonne fête et bonne lecture !


**De feu et de glace**

Bonjour, voici un petit OS pour changer un peu des longs chapitres. Une petite fiction toute gentille, toute mimi, toute douce pour changer un peu.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, une reviews dans la boite mail fait toujours plaisir même si je ne réponds pas, chacune me fait super plaisir et me touche sincèrement.

Couple : 02X01

Thème : Découverte (de soi et de l'autre;-p)

Bonne lecture et surtout bonne fête de fin d'année, plein de cadeaux, de bonheur et de festivité ! Bisous bisous !

 **De feu et de glace**

Le champ de bataille résonnait d'explosions, de cris et de coups de feu. Les bâtiments en flammes illuminaient le ciel. Deux Gundams s'acharnaient à tout détruire.

Duo regarda autour de lui, satisfait de son travail, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Dans son dos, Heero parachevait le travail.

« On s'en va ?

« Ok, j'ai achevé ma mission...

« Oui oui... On connaît le refrain !

Le Gundam noir s'éleva lentement avant de tourner le dos au carnage, prenant de l'altitude doucement, surveillant malgré tout les alentours. Heero s'éleva doucement à son tour.

Ils s'envolèrent ensemble, furtivement. Pendant plusieurs kilomètres, ils ne parlèrent pas. Duo avait baisé le volume de sa musique, Heero visualisait la bataille, cherchant des failles dans sa technique.

Ils survolaient une plaine déserte, complètement gelée. Heero relâcha sa garde, s'autorisant à se détendre quelques secondes.

Une violente secousse le projeta contre son tableau de bord, il se cogna violemment la tête, laissant échapper un grognement de douleur. La voix inquiète de Duo le maintient réveillé, il entendit des coups de feux, le bourdonnement de la faux laser de Deathscythe couper du métal.

Plusieurs signaux d'alerte bipaient dans Wing, lui donnant mal au crâne, le perturbant. Il essaya de redresser la machine mais une seconde secousse le cloua de nouveau au sol.

Dans les hauts parleurs, la voix de Duo hurlait des injures, le poussant à s'enfuir, se redresser, combattre. Il ralluma les caméras pour avoir un vue d'ensemble.

Entre les points de neige des écrans fissurés, il aperçut Duo en proie à plusieurs machines rapides.

« Casses-toi 02 ! Maintenant !

« Jamais...

Deathscythe se tourna, coupant un robot en deux d'un seul coup de faux.

« Ton Gundam est dans quel état ?

« Out... Je vais lancer un verrouillage. Je viendrais le chercher plus tard.

« Quand c'est fait, préviens-moi et je te récupère... On fuira à ce moment là.

« Ok.

Heero lança la procédure d'urgence, pianotant le plus vite possible, faisant abstraction de la douleur lui vrillant le cerveau.

« 02 ? J'ai fini !

« J'arrive.

Le Gundam noir se pencha sur lui, tendant la main vers le sas d'entrée du blanc. Heero sortit de sa machine, refermant la porte pour verrouiller la dernière barrière.

Duo posa la main de son robot, laissant le brun l'escalader.

« Viens dans mon cockpit. Tu y seras plus en sécurité.

Le métis escalada vivement la machine, se glissant entre les plaques de gundanium. Duo restait immobile, encaissant les coups afin de laisser son coéquipier se mettre en sécurité.

Il entendit le sas s'ouvrir, il sentit le vent glacé caresser sa peau puis le corps souple et brûlant d'Heero se coller à lui. Le sas se referma sans bruit.

Duo décolla le plus vite possible, quittant la zone dangereuse. Dans son dos, Heero respirait lentement. Il sentait le sang.

« Tu es dans quel état ?

« Fonctionnel...

« Heero... Menaça le natté.

« A peut prêt fonctionnel...

Le natté envoya son bras vers l'arrière, touchant avec douceur l'avant bras musclé de son coéquipier avant de se concentrer sur la route.

Une nouvelle secousse le projeta au sol. Le grincement du métal leur envoya des frissons. Le Gundam noir émit un bruit poussif avant de s'essouffler.

Heero serra ses doigts sur l'épaule fine du natté, soupçon d'angoisse sous son masque imperturbable. Duo soupira doucement.

Le Gundam s'écrasa dans la végétation dense, se dissimulant sous les arbres après plusieurs rebonds et dérapages. Il disparut dans un renfoncement de colline.

« Éteins tout ! On deviendra invisible !

Duo obéit, sans réfléchir une seconde. Tout devient silencieux. Ils ne voyaient plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Un bruit de moteur passant au dessus d'eux leur fit retenir leurs respirations.

La machine s'éloigna lentement, les cherchant.

« Demain, j'enverrais un SOS aux autres. C'est trop dangereux pour l'instant...

Dans son dos, Heero répondit par un grognement indistinct. Duo se tourna vers lui, difficilement vu le peu de place du cockpit.

« Comment tu te sens ?

« J'ai échoué... J'ai perdu mon Gundam...

Pour la première fois, Duo vit le garçon sous le robot.

« On le récupérera et on le réparera ! Tu es blessé ?

« Coupures et ecchymoses. Douleur à la tempe gauche, migraine dû au coup. Mais rien de trop grave.

« Bien. Heero... ?

Le natté hésita. Le métis le regarda, intrigué par son silence.

« Quoi ?

Le natté le regarda, il savait que le métis n'aimait pas les contacts humains mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« Je vais reculer le siège au max et toi, tu vas dormir ici, avec moi sinon on va crever de froid.

Heero le fixa une seconde, il savait que le natté avait raison.

« Bien.

Souplement, il se glissa jusque sur le fauteuil, se tenant au dessus du natté qui rougit brusquement. Duo recula le siège le plus loin possible. Ils avaient juste assez de place pour deux.

Heero était toujours au dessus de lui, immobile, écoutant. Duo le regardait dans la peine-ombre.

Il le trouva beau. Trop beau pour rester insensible. Heero continuait de fixer le plafond, lui exposant son torse et sa gorge sans pudeur, semblant l'inviter à le goûter.

Ses jambes musclées l'entouraient, appuyées sur les accoudoirs, comme si elles désiraient s'entourer autours de ses hanches pour s'appuyer lors d'une chaude étreinte.

Duo se secoua. Heero ne pouvait pas l'inviter à le prendre. Heero n'était pas comme ça.

Le métis se redressa un peu, approchant son bassin de celui du natté. Il cambra un peu son dos.

Duo avala sa salive difficilement, ne sachant pas s'il devait y croire ou non. Il avança une main hésitante mais se refréna.

Heero secoua la tête, faisant voler ses petits cheveux autours de son visage, dévoilant un gros bleu sur le coté de son front.

Un nouveau bruit de moteur les fit sursauter. Heero se crispa, réprimant un frisson d'angoisse. Il détestait se sentir prit au piège.

Duo se tendit, son corps frôla celui du nippon, il sentit les muscles de ses cuisses, puissants, rouler sous la peau. Le natté souffla doucement pour se calmer.

Heero se détendit alors que les moteurs s'éloignaient. Lentement, il posa ses fesses sur le bassin du natté, sans bouger plus que nécessaire.

« Docteur J doit savoir que nous avons échoué...

« On a bouclé la mission... C'est la sortie qui a pas été trop glorieuse...

Heero le fixa quelques secondes, analysant les paroles de son coéquipier. Il n'avait pas tord. Mais son mentor lui passerait quand même un savon.

Duo ferma les yeux doucement, respirant l'odeur du métis, un mélange de sueur et d'épice. L'odeur de la mort et du sang. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Il aimait tellement cette odeur.

Heero qui ne meurt jamais.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Heero, intrigué.

« J'ai froid... Éluda le natté, mal à l'aise.

Heero se pencha un peu sur lui.

« Comment on fait ?

Duo le fixa quelques minutes, se demandant si l'autre ne se moquait pas un peu de lui. Mais, devant la mine perplexe du métis, il sut que non.

Il lui ouvrit les bras.

« Colles-toi à moi... Comme si tu voulais entrer en moi...

Heero se laissa descendre, un peu crispé, raide même. Il avala sa salive. Son corps se moula, tendu, à celui encore plus dur de Duo.

Le natté ferma les yeux, envahis par l'odeur, la chaleur du corps, les frictions sur ses cuisses, son bassin, ses hanches.

Heero glissa ses cuisses dans les ouvertures des côtés du siège, se plaquant complètement sur Duo, épousant chaque centimètre de son corps.

Le natté se mordit la lèvre, ravalant un soupir, maîtrisant son corps, refusant de réagir. Le métis respirait calmement, doucement.

« Comme ça ?

« Oui... Ne bouge plus...

Il l'enlaça, nouant ses bras autours de ses hanches. Heero se crispa quelques secondes avant de se laisser aller.

Duo sourit dans le vide, il voyait la gorge d'Heero à porter de sa bouche, ses jambes fines prisonnières du fauteuil. Heero ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, il ne pourrait pas se défendre, emprisonné par le métal et le cuir.

Heero ne pouvait être qu'à lui.

Il remonta lentement, du bout des doigts, le long de la colonne vertébrale du métis, frôlant juste le tissu. Heero ne bougea pas, il ne l'encouragea pas mais ne le repoussa pas non plus.

Duo le fixa tout au long de la caresse cherchant un signe de refus, d'acceptation, de tentation mais rien, Heero ne montrait rien.

Il continua lentement, frôlant les cheveux couvrant la nuque. Il sentit la peau se couvrir de chair de poule mais rien d'autre, aucun sentiments, aucune émotions, rien.

« Heero...

Le métis le regarda, interrogateur. Duo avala sa salive, difficilement.

« Heero...

Ses doigts se fermèrent sur la nuque fine. Il serra à peine, le tirant légèrement vers lui. L'autre se laissa faire, ne comprenant pas ou jouant les idiots.

Duo choisit de croire qu'il jouait les ingénus, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, qu'Heero le charmait.

Le corps souple et brûlant s'avança, excitant ses sens, le bassin musclé appuya sur le sien, pressant un peu sa verge endormi.

« Heero...

Il le tira plus fort, serrant la nuque fine de ses doigts. Son autre main se posa sur la cuisse ferme, très haut, la pressant également.

Le métis le regarda dans les yeux puis regarda la main sur sa cuisse, intrigué.

« Duo ?

Le natté eut un sursaut de conscience.

« Tu es d'accord avec ce qui se passe n'est ce pas ?

Le métis le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, le visage légèrement penché vers la gauche.

« Je...

Duo serra de nouveau sa cuisse, plus fermement, il remonta un peu ses hanches, pressant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Le nippon ne réagissait toujours pas.

Duo le regarda dans les yeux, dominant, tenant cuisse et nuque fermement. Les yeux bleus le fixaient toujours, impassible.

Duo eut un doute. Heero n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

« Heero... Qu'est ce que je fais ?

Le nippon le fixa de nouveau, regarda la main sur sa cuisse.

« Je...

« Si je te touche comme ça...

Duo se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, sa main poussa sur la nuque, lui faisant baisser la tête, rapprochant leurs visages.

« C'est que je veux quelque chose... Et je suis sur que tu sais quoi...

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

La voix du nippon était un peu plus grave, sa respiration un poil plus profonde. Ses pupilles à peine plus dilaté qu'à l'ordinaire.

Duo resta une seconde immobile, analysant les réactions physiques de son ami. Il remua à peine les hanches, créant une légère friction entre leurs bassins.

Heero accompagna le mouvement, inconsciemment. Son corps savait ce qu'il voulait alors que le garçon avait l'air de l'ignorer complètement.

« Heero...

Duo se redressa, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste un contact. Les yeux d'Heero s'agrandirent de surprise, son corps se tendit, s'éloignant le plus possible, aussi loin que les mains de Duo le lui permettaient, dans un rejet instinctif.

Duo prit un peu de recul afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux

« C'est ça que je veux Heero.

« Quoi ?

Duo se recula, ses bras retombèrent. Il fixa le métis, le regard triste.

« Je ne comprends pas Duo... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Duo le serra dans ses bras, un sourire vide aux lèvres.

« Je veux de la chaleur, j'ai froid...

Le métis se recolla à lui, épousant ses formes. Duo respira le parfum de ses cheveux, caressa de nouveau son dos.

« Dors...

Heero ferma les yeux, collé à lui, réconforté par la chaleur. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

Duo réfléchissait, il avait vraiment cru qu'Heero lui faisait des avances mais il avait prit ses désirs pour la réalité.

Prendre Heero...

Se fondre dans son corps fin, profaner son anus vierge et étroit. Jouir en lui, l'emplir de son sperme. Le marquer comme sien à jamais.

Il sentit son sexe durcir un peu. Heero bougeait à peine, respirant lentement, sûrement endormi.

Duo ferma les yeux, soufflant lentement pour se calmer. Il devait penser à autre chose, faire dériver ses idées.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à Heero comme à un partenaire potentiel et un simple concours de circonstances n'allait pas le rendre fou. Des qu'il serait seul en mission, il baiserait un petit jeune bien foutu, il lui démonterait le cul.

Le natté ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le silence extérieur. Il se sentait bien, il n'avait pas froid, Heero restait immobile contre lui, sûrement endormi.

Il se détendit, prêt à dormir.

XXX

Heero attendait, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne voulait pas que Duo sache qu'il ne dormait pas. Il ne comprenait pas.

Son corps le brûlait. Il avait envie de quelque chose. Le corps brûlant du natté contre le sien le titillait étrangement.

Son corps ne l'avait jamais trahi de cette façon. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Il ne comprenait pas. Trowa... Il devait voir Trowa... Lui demander ce que Duo voulait dire.

Il savait que Duo lui avait menti. Duo voulait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Et, il avait envie de lui donner. Son corps en tout cas en avait envie.

XXX

« Les gars ? Vous me recevez... Les gars ? Vous me recevez... ?

Un grésillement les fit sursauter. La voix de Quatre, inquiète, pressente, les sortit de leurs torpeurs.

Duo se redressa, collant son bassin à celui d'Heero pour fouiller sa poche. Il sortit une radio à onde courte, indétectable sur les fréquences normales.

« On te reçoit cinq sur cinq !

« Deathscythe est fonctionnel ?

« Il peut voler mais rien de plus...

« 01 ?

« Avec moi. Presque fonctionnel.

Le métis renifla, vexé.

« Ok... On va faire diversion... Des que vous entendez mon signal, filez. Vous recevrez des coordonnées des que possible... Foncez y... 05 vous y attend pour vous guider.

Heero se redressa.

« 01... On a récupérez Wing il y a quelques heures... Ne crains rien... 05 est déjà dessus pour réparer le plus grave.

Le nippon se détendit s'appuyant complètement sur Duo.

« Merci...

« De rien.

Une explosion coupa la communication, les laissant dans le silence. Duo ralluma Deathscythe, se préparant à décoller. Les écrans leurs montrèrent la glace sur la carrosserie endommagé.

Souplement, Heero se redressa, retournant derrière le siège que le natté avança pour lui laisser un peu de place.

« Tiens-toi bien, ça...

« Allez-y ! Hurla Quatre dans leurs hauts parleurs.

Duo n'hésita pas une seconde, il bascula en moteur d'urgence et arracha la machine des glaces. Deathscythe décolla difficilement, s'arrachant au sol avant de filer.

Une adresse clignota sur l'écran. Ils foncèrent sans se retourner.

XXX

Duo manœuvra, suivant les leds virtuelles sur son écran qui le guidaient dans le mur d'une falaise. Une ouverture apparut, deux battants s'ouvrant doucement.

Il entra, soulagé d'être enfin en sécurité. Wing attendait, affaissé contre un mur, en mauvais état. Wufei leur indiqua une place au fond, à côté du robot blanc.

Heero, dans son dos, souffla de soulagement en apercevant sa machine. Il sourit.

XXX

Trowa se posa, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Quatre se gara avec délicatesse à ses côtés, les bras des deux robots se touchant afin de créer une passerelle.

Les trois autres discutaient, Duo tenait un téléphone, demandant les pièces aux Sweepers.

Demain, ils lanceraient le chantier des réparations. Ils en auraient sûrement pour plusieurs jours.

XXX

Quatre posa sa tasse de thé sur la table de la cuisine. Il vérifia que son plat mijotait toujours avant de se replonger dans le compte rendu de leur mission.

Il sentait le trouble des deux autres depuis qu'il avait atterrit avec Trowa mais attendait que Duo vienne lui en parler de lui même.

Trowa s'occuperait d'Heero, il ne fallait pas les brusquer ces deux la. Quatre sourit dans le vide, remuant une nouvelle fois sa sauce.

Duo entra, tranquillement en apparence, le pas un peu raide. Quatre fronça les sourcils.

« Non, je ne suis pas blessé...

« Je sais...

Duo sourit, un peu triste, un peu dans le flou. Quatre lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Il lui servit un verre de coca glacé.

Le natté lui sourit de nouveau avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

« Tu le sais pas vrai ?

« Je sais que tu es stressé, perturbé et passablement excité...

Le brun sourit dans le vide avant de le regarder.

« J'ai cru qu'il me cherchait. Sincèrement. J'ai pensé qu'il m'allumait tellement...

« Mais rien ?

« Rien. Il n'a même pas comprit... J'aurai pu le violer, il n'aurait pas cherché à se défendre...

Quatre le fixa, les sourcils un peu froncés.

« Tu ne ferais jamais ça...

« Non, le viol n'est pas dans ma nature... Merci d'avoir rem arqué...

« Duo !

Quatre lui fit un sourire encourageant, le faisant parler.

XXX

Heero tournait en rond, il attendait. Son esprit fourmillait de demandes, de questions. Son corps le titillait toujours. Il attendait que Trowa monte dans sa chambre, s'isole afin de l'interroger tranquillement.

Des pas léger lui firent enfin tendre l'oreille. Trowa arrivait, sifflotant doucement. Heero le trouva particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il l'écouta ralentir dans le couloir.

Quand il fut au niveau de sa porte, il l'ouvrit d'un coup et tira son coéquipier vivement dans la pièce avant de la fermer, s'appuyant dessus, les yeux fermés.

Trowa sourit dans le vide, il connaissait le nippon par cœur. Il savait que le métis viendrait lui parler incessamment sous peu. Quatre lui avait tracé un portrait psychique des deux garçons. Depuis Trowa était dévoré de curiosité.

Observer Heero s'ouvrir au monde constituait sa principale occupation. Le nippon se tourna vers lui, un tic nerveux agitant ses doigts.

« Trowa... Je ne comprends pas...

XXX

Quatre regardait Duo tourner en rond en ruminant, avec un sourire. Il touilla la sauce tomate distraitement avant de se rasseoir.

« Je dois lui expliquer...

Le blond le regarda fixement.

« Lui expliquer quoi ?

Le natté se tourna vers lui, une saveur perverse et excité émanait de lui.

« Si je lui explique ce qui s'est passé... Si je trouve les bons mots... Je pourrais...

« Non ! Le coupa Quatre durement. Ce ne serait pas honnête.

« Quatre...

Duo s'avança vers lui, chaloupant des hanches, le fixant d'un regard affamé.

« Ce serait mieux que ce soit moi plutôt que le premier venu...

« Ou la première venue...

Duo le fixa, interloqué.

« Tu veux dire... Une femme ?

Le natté resta interdit quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

« Heero n'est pas hétéro.

XXX

Trowa écouta l'analyse d'Heero avec attention. Il restait toujours surpris de voir à quel point le métis pouvait se fourvoyer dans les relations humaines.

Heero n'avait visiblement strictement rien comprit à ce qui s'était passé. Il soupira.

« Heero...

Le métis sursauta avant de le fixer, un peu inquiet. Il savait que Trowa lui dirait la vérité.

« Tu devrais en parler avec lui...

Trowa se défilait, il ne se sentait pas d'expliquer ça à son frère d'arme.

« Non ! C'est à toi de m'expliquer. Je refuse de ne pas comprendre. Il est hors de question que Duo est l'avantage sur moi !

Trowa sourit, l'esprit de compétition du métis envers l'américain était toujours aussi impressionnant.

« Ok... Qu'est ce que tu sais du sexe ?

« C'est le moyen de procréation des être vivants.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux dire chez l'être humain...

«Je sais comment on fait les bébés Trowa !

Le plus âgé le regarda, surpris.

« Et du plaisir ?

« Il n'y a aucun plaisir, c'est une action biologique afin de perpétuer une espèce.

« Ok...

Trowa pinça l'arrête de son nez avec lenteur, secouant la tête. J avait visiblement négligé une grosse partie de l'éducation sexuelle de son soldat.

« Les être humain prennent du plaisir à l'acte sexuel, ils ne copulent pas dans le seul but d'enfanter, c'est un acte de plaisir avant tout. Comme quand tu te masturbes...

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il hésita une seconde.

« Masturbe ?

« Et merde !

Trowa se laissa tomber sur le lit parfaitement fait du nippon, désespéré.

XXX

« Quatre... Je suis la personne qui lui faut !

« Non, il est la personne que tu désires... Tu n'as jamais eu envie de lui avant, je l'aurai su sinon...

« Vrai... Mais je sais que je suis celui qui le rendrait heureux...

Quatre fixa son meilleur ami de longues secondes, un sourcil levé, septique. Le natté remua, mal à l'aise. Il désirait Heero de la même intensité qu'il l'admirait. Mais, il ne pouvait pas promettre que cette attirance ne disparaîtrait pas des l'instant ou il l'aurait eu.

Et Quatre le savait très bien.

Le télépathe réfléchit de longues secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. Il devait trouver les mots justes sans avoir le temps d'y penser avant.

« Duo... Heero n'est pas instruit sur ce sujet, il ne sait pas ce que le sexe représente. Laisses le penser à tout ça avant de te jeter sur lui comme un animal.

Le natté sourit.

« Laisses le tranquille un moment et si tu as encore envie de lui après mure réflexion, je ne m'opposerais pas à ce que tu le courtises...

« Deal !

Duo lui fit un grand sourire, sur que son attirance ne disparaîtrait pas comme ça... Enfin, presque sur...

XXX

Trowa luttait, il luttait sincèrement contre son envie de fuir et de laisser Heero se démerder seul avec ses questions à la con.

Mais le gosse le regardait avec ses grands yeux plein de questions et de doutes, perdu dans un monde dont il ne connaissait pas les règles.

« La masturbation est l'action d'un être humain pour se soulager des tensions sexuelles qu'il ressent quand il n'a pas de partenaire pour copuler...

Heero le fixait comme une vache fixe un TGV. Le plus âgé sentit sa patience mais surtout son courage partir en fumer.

« Heero... Comment soulages-tu tes pulsions ? Voyant l'incompréhension complète de son interlocuteur, il décidé de changer son vocabulaire. Quand ton sexe est dur, tu fais quoi ?

Le nippon réfléchit, Trowa voyait presque les rouages de son cerveau fumer. Le plus jeune semblait hésiter, calculer.

« Ça n'arrive jamais...

Le brun le fixa, estomaqué.

« C'est physiologique Heero... Ça arrive à tous les hommes...

« Je ne m'en rends pas compte...

Trowa souffla de dépit. Ce gosse ne connaissait rien aux plaisirs de la vie. Heero devait comprendre que le comportement de Duo envers lui signifiait des avances afin qu'il puisse sciemment dire oui ou non la prochaine fois.

Car il savait qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois, il connaissait trop bien l'effet qu'Heero pouvait avoir sur les hommes. Et Duo n'était pas réputé pour sa sagesse dans ce domaine justement.

Mais il ne devait pas non plus dégoûter Heero du sexe. Il devait lui faire comprendre que le sexe avait du bon quelque sois le partenaire.

« C'est pas grave. Écoutes, Duo a reçu une éducation plus libre que la tienne, il accepte ses pulsions sexuelles avec plus de facilité, il se rend compte de ses désirs. Et il a dû croire que tu désirais t'accoupler avec lui.

« Quel intérêt ? Je ne peux pas enfanter...

« Heero, deux hommes peuvent s'accoupler aussi, tout comme deux femmes. Ce n'est pas dans un désir de procréation mais dans une recherche de plaisir et de tendresse avec une autre personne. Les enfants ne rentrent pas en jeu dans ce contexte la.

Le métis soupira.

« Les humains sont trop complexes...

Trowa lui sourit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« C'est l'espèce humaine dans toute sa splendeur !

Il se leva, bien décidé à quitter la chambre.

« Attend...

Il se tourna, surpris.

« Comment on se masturbe ?

Trowa frappa la porte de sa tête, retenant un nouveau soupir de frustration.

XXX

Quatre finissait de mettre la table quand une onde de désespoir le frappa de plein fouet, il sentait Trowa au bord de la panique. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il devait intervenir.

Duo le fixait, un peu inquiet, très curieux.

« C'est rien... Trowa.

Duo lui fit un grand sourire.

« Et toi ? C'est quand que tu vas aller dormir dans son lit ? Demanda innocemment l'américain avec un grand sourire.

Quatre en lâcha ses couverts avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami, les joues rouges écarlates.

« De quoi tu parles ?

« Du fait que tu as envies de Trowa. Tout le monde le sait. Même Wufei et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le plus grand observateur de la terre !

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas envie de Trowa...

« Mais bien sur ! Le coupa Duo. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Son téléphone sonna à se moment la.

XXX

Trowa respirait lentement, essayant de se calmer. Il devait répondre à la question mais il ne savait comment faire. Et Heero le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus innocents.

« Chacun a sa manière de faire mais c'est des gestes relativement identique. Quand tu sens une pulsion de plaisir que tu as besoin de te soulager. Tu caresses ton sexe. Voila.

Satisfait et pressé de fuir une conversation plus que gênante, Trowa ouvrit la porte.

« Mais ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ça. Ça viendra avec le temps, prends le temps d'assimiler ce que je t'ai déjà dit et on reparlera de la masturbation plus tard.

Il quitta la chambre, refermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

Heero regarda fixement devant lui de longues secondes avant de se saisir de son ordinateur, il voulait approfondir le sujet. Il ouvrit une page internet et commença ses recherches.

XXX

Duo raccrocha, les sourcils froncés.

« Alors ? Demanda Quatre.

« Ils auront les pièces dans une semaine... Et on aura au moins quinze jours de travaux derrières... Wing est dans un sale état, c'est pire que ce que je pensais...

Quatre lui serra le bras.

« On va vous aider.

« Merci.

Le natté le prit dans ses bras avec tendresse avant de lui embrasser la joue.

« Viens m'aider à finir ce rapport avant qu'on passe à table.

Trowa entra à se moment la avec Wufei.

XXX

Heero fixait le texte, perplexe. Il avait finit par trouver un site médical expliquant le sexe de manière générale mais le sens des mots le laissait septique. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre.

Il souffla de lassitude. Il savait comment se donner du plaisir. Autant essayer. Il avait évité les vidéos, refusant de prendre la technique d'un autre. Trowa avait dit que chacun avait la sienne.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, trouvant ça ridicule mais il devait savoir, il se concentra, connaissant déjà les indications à suivre.

Il ferma les yeux, se détendant le plus possible avant de se saisir de son sexe. Il resta immobile, le pressant doucement, apprenant cette partie de son corps qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il sentit un chatouillis dans son ventre, une sensation bizarre. Il le caressa de ses doigts avant de faire un vas et viens lent. Un nouveau frisson le traversa.

Il ouvrit les yeux. C'était ça, la même chaleur. Il referma les yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était agréable, pas bon mais agréable. Il commença lentement à se toucher, sentant son sexe durcir lentement, analysant paresseusement les frissons qui remontaient le long de son ventre. Il appuya ses talons dans le matelas, écartant les cuisses plus largement.

Sa main se fit plus ferme, il alla un peu plus vite, sentant sa verge dure vibrer doucement entre ses doigts, un peu de liquide souilla ses doigts. Une odeur inconnue lui chatouilla le nez.

Il aimait ça.

Sa main se mit en mouvement plus ferme, presque rapide. Il caressa sa cuisse de son autre main, du bout des ongles, appréciant le contact avant de les laisser remonter le long de son ventre. Il se caressait du bout des doigts avec délice, il se mit à haleter.

Son corps lui échappait, sa main allait de plus en plus vite, il pressait sa verge à présent pleinement dure dans un geste mécanique, manquant de finesse.

Il gémit, sans pouvoir se retenir.

XXX

« Tu vas chercher Heero, on va passer à table ? Demande Quatre à Trowa.

« J'y vais, coupa Duo, se levant déjà.

L'américain monta les escaliers deux par deux silencieusement. Il aimait surprendre Heero dans sa chambre. Dans ses moments la, le nippon avait un visage plus détendu, plus humain.

Il leva la main pour frapper quand un gémissement sensuel le coupa dans son élan, il se figea, écoutant à la porte avec curiosité.

Un second geignement le fit sursauter. Heero semblait s'amuser seul. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit.

Heero se touchait rapidement d'une main, l'autre lui caressait le ventre. Il avait les yeux fermés, ses hanches remuaient, ses cuisses, largement ouvertes, étaient parcouru de spasmes.

Duo ne pouvait détacher les yeux de se corps alanguis devant lui. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

Heero rejeta la tête en arrière, haletant violemment. Il vibrait. Son sexe suintait déjà de pré-sperme.

Sans savoir qu'il état observé, Heero remonta sa main devant sa bouche, léchant ses doigts avec délice avant de recommencer à se caresser le torse.

« Humm...

Duo avala sa salive avec difficulté, son propre sexe se rappelant douloureusement à lui. Il fit un pas en avant, fixait le sexe de son nouveau fantasme appelant sa bouche.

« Oui...

Heero remuait les hanches plus vite, sa main le caressait plus vite, plus fermement. Le nippon transpirait légèrement. Il tremblait. Il allait bientôt jouir.

Une main ferme tira Duo en arrière, Trowa le plaqua contre le mur, cachant la délicieuse scène à l'américain.

« Oui !

Heero se laissa retomber sur son lit, tremblant, du sperme plein la main et le bas ventre, la respiration rapide, les yeux fermés.

Trowa referma la porte sans faire de bruit.

« Je te le déconseille...

Duo avala difficilement sa salive.

« Trowa... Je t'en pris...

« Laisses le tranquille... Il se découvre...

Le natté tremblait de désir.

« Je lui apprendrais... Laisses-moi essayer...

« Dégages ou je t'égorge...

L'américain recula, un peu calmé. Trowa avait raison, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas encore.

XXX

Quatre tremblait de désir, Duo saturait l'air de ses désirs, Heero de ses pulsions nouvelles. Wufei le fixa de longues secondes.

« Tu devrait aller voir Trowa, il t'aiderait sûrement à faire baiser ta pression...

Le blond devient cramoisi avant de baiser la tête.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Le chinois eut un ricanement sec.

« Il attend que tu sois prêt...

Le blond lui sourit avant de froncer les sourcils. Trowa descendait, passablement énervé. Le brun entra, seul.

« Heero ne va pas tarder, Duo est à la douche.

« Il est encore vivant ? Demanda ironiquement Wufei.

« Oui... Mais il s'en est fallu de peu.

Heero entra, le pas vif, les yeux brillants, les cheveux en bataille. Il se mit à table avec un presque sourire.

Personne ne pouvait nier que le sexe lui réussissait plutôt bien.

XXX

Duo s'essuya le front, s'étalant du cambouis sur le visage. Il se glissa un peu plus dans les entrailles de sa machine. Il se lova entre les plaques de métal, se sentant en sécurité.

Il se sentait devenir fou. Heero, depuis son éveil à la sexualité, avait un comportement plus détendu, plus ouvert.

Il se masturbait de façon régulière, souvent la nuit, ne retenant plus ses gémissements. Duo, de sa propre chambre, collé à celle du nippon l'entendait la nuit, se soulageant aux sons de son coéquipier.

Mais, le parfait soldat ne faisait d'avance à personne, gardant ses désirs enfermé dans ses pensées. Il se découvrait seul.

Il alluma son fer à souder, se concentrant sur ses réparations, il devait finir au plus vite pour repartir en mission. Il devait se défouler au plus vite.

Quatre, assis sur l'épaule de son robot, analysait des données, Trowa assis contre lui, lui caressait la nuque. L'éveil du nippon leur avait au moins permis de se mettre ensemble.

XXX

Heero regardait son écran, fermé. Il analysait sa future mission, déjà en mode combat. Duo, penché sur lui, lisait par dessus son épaule sans entrer dans son espace vital.

« Tu es prêt ?

« Wing est fonctionnel, ton robot aussi. On décolle demain matin.

« Génial !

Duo se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres. Les missions de destructions étaient ses favorites.

Un bon carnage lui remettrait les idées en place. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la proximité d'Heero, il le désirait de façon trop intense.

Trowa le surveillait de prêt, l'empêchant de déraper.

XXX

Duo poussa un cri de plaisir, la musique lui détruisant les oreilles. Il découpa un nouveau bâtiment, un sourire dément sur les lèvres.

Dans son dos, Heero détruisait tout de façon méthodique. Sa dernière mission étant un échec, il devait se rattraper.

Les sirènes d'alarme le soulageaient. Il adorait cette sensation de toute puissance, cette adrénaline. Pendant une seconde, il compara ça à ses séances de masturbation et sentit un frisson d'envie lui traverser les reins.

Il aimait tellement ça.

« Fini ? Demande Duo.

« Oui...

Wing décolla lentement, analysant les alentours, recherchant une menace, il ne se laisserait pas avoir une seconde fois. Deathscythe le suivait de prêt, plus calme.

Ils regardèrent les bâtiments brûlant sous eux avant de foncer vers leur zone de replis.

Ils volaient vite, pressés de s'éloigner. Heero se sentait fébrile, il avait envie de se toucher. Il avait du mal à se maîtriser complètement.

Dans son dos, Duo, silencieux, le fixait à travers leur écrans de communication, il voyait son acolyte, les joues rouges, les yeux un peu perdu, il connaissait ses signes.

Heero était excité.

Il avala douloureusement sa salive, sentant la tension monter en lui, répondant à celle de son ami.

Il n'allait plus pouvoir se maîtriser longtemps. Il allait essayer, faire des avances à son partenaire et, si Heero le repoussait, il laisserait tomber.

XXX

Wing se posa doucement, sans bruit à sa place. Heero laissa tourner les moteurs quelques secondes avant de couper, restant dans le noir de longues secondes pour se calmer un minimum avant de rejoindre les autres.

Il sentit une légère secousse quand Duo se posa à ses côtés. Il sourit avant de sortir, le natté l'attendant déjà sur la passerelle. Il trouva le jeune homme bizarre.

« Heero, on peut parler ?

Le nippon se tendit immédiatement. Il détestait se sentir en insécurité.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu agressif.

« Je... Le natté avala sa salive avec difficulté. Je... Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important...

Heero le fixa, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté, les bras croisés.

« Voila... Je voulais... Je...

Duo se mordit la joue avec rage, il ne devait pas bafouiller, il devait se montrer sur de lui pour qu'Heero accepte.

« Depuis notre dernière mission, je... J'ai envie de toi...

Il se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas voulu lancer ça comme ça.

« Je ne comprend pas...

« J'ai envie de coucher avec toi... Je te désire...

Heero rougit, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il rougit. Il se sentit à la fois paniqué et flatté. Il aurait dû être aveugle pour ne pas voir la beauté de son coéquipier mais il ne l'avait jamais considéré de cette façon.

Comme un partenaire.

« Ne répond pas de suite... Juste... Penses-y ok ?

Le natté lui tourna le dos, disparaissant hors du hangar en quelques secondes. Heero resta interdit de longues minutes, immobile sur la passerelle, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

Il devait trouver Trowa.

XXX

Quatre retient un éclat de rire avant de se redresser, s'extirpant des bras de son amant. Trowa grogna de dépit.

« Quoi ?

« Heero arrive... Il a des questions pour toi...

« Encore ?

« Duo lui a avoué...

« Je vais le tuer ce con d'américain...

« Trowa !

Quatre lui tapa sur le bras.

« Duo est amoureux de lui. Il ne s'en rend juste pas encore compte.

« Heero est trop jeune pour ça...

Wufei éclata de rire.

« Il a le même âge que Quatre... Pourtant tu le baises lui...

Le plus âgé le fixa méchamment quelques secondes.

« Merde !

Il se leva, quittant la pièce d'un pas sec. Duo entra, montant directement dans sa chambre. Trowa quitta la maison sans attendre, il allait au devant de son meilleur ami.

XXX

Heero restait assis sur la passerelle, les pieds dans le vide. Il savait que la masturbation consistait à un préliminaire et que le sexe à proprement parler était encore meilleur mais il ne savait pas s'il se sentait avec Duo.

Duo avait de l'expérience, il pourrait le guider. Ou se moquer de lui car il ne savait pas.

Il repensa aux doigts fins remontant le long de son dos, aux lèvres douces le frôlant.

Duo était beau, Duo état sensuel.

« Heero !

Il sursauta, se rattrapant à la passerelle avant de regarder Trowa escaladant vers lui agilement.

« Trowa... J'ai besoin de parler...

« Je sais... Quatre sait en fait.

Le métis rougit un peu, il savait que le blond les connaissait tous mais cela le mettait toujours autant mal à l'aise.

« Je dois faire quoi ?

« De quoi as-tu envie ? Lui retourna Trowa.

Heero fixa le vide de longues secondes.

« J'aime me toucher... C'est bon et je sais que le sexe est encore meilleur mais... Je suis anxieux.

« Tu pourrais essayer avec Duo mais en y allant pas à pas... Vous n'êtes pas obliger de tout faire d'un coup... Prenez le temps.

Heero le regarda, les joues un peu rouges, saturé d'envie et d'adrénaline. Trowa sourit. Duo n'aurait pas besoin d'attendre trop longtemps.

Il en était persuadé.

XXX

Duo coupa l'eau de la douche, enfin délassé. Il soupira. Il avait été lamentable avec Heero, pire qu'un débutant. Il allait sûrement devoir tourner la page et cette idée le révulsait.

Il ne voulait pas oublier Heero, il le voulait pour lui. Penser que quelqu'un d'autre le toucherait le rendait fou de jalousie.

Il entra dans sa chambre, la tête un peu basse.

« Salut...

Il fit un bon de trois mètres avant de se reprendre, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

« Heero !

Le nippon l'attendait, assis sur son lit en vrac, les joues un peu rouges, évitant de le regarder.

« Je crois qu'on doit parler...

Le natté se laissa tomber sur la chaise de bureau, à une distance raisonnable de son coéquipier, prêt à entendre un refus.

« Je t'écoute.

Il avait déjà rendu les armes.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux...

Duo le fixa de longues secondes, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Et bien... Je veux...

Il s'arrêta, rougissant à son tour, il n'arrivait pas à poser les mots.

« Je sais ce que coucher veut dire mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

Duo lui sourit, tendrement. Heero était beau comme ça, timide, innocent.

« Tu es vierge...

Heero se tendit.

« Oui !

Duo se leva lentement, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Ce n'est pas grave...

Heero se détendit quelques secondes.

« Je peux apprendre mais lentement...

Duo resta immobile quelques instant.

« Avec moi ?

Il voulait être sur de ne pas s'être trompé, de bien comprendre ce que Heero voulait.

« Oui...

Heero rougit, il sentait la sueur et la chaleur de Duo à ses côtés. Ça l'excitait.

« Depuis ce qui s'est passé lors de notre dernière mission... je me sens différent.

« Moi aussi. Je n'avais jamais pensé à toi de cette façon...

« Je veux... Il réfléchit. Aller doucement...

« On prendra le temps qu'il te faudra...

Duo se pencha lentement sur lui, scellant juste leurs lèvres avec douceur, sans aucun autre contact. Il en avait tellement rêvé. Heero se laissa faire, analysant, définissant.

« Laisses toi aller... Tu ne dois pas trop y réfléchir... Comme quand tu te touche, c'est instinctif...

Heero se tendit, le repoussant quelques peu.

« Comment tu sais ce que je fais ?

Son ton suintait la méfiance.

« Je t'ai entendu la nuit... Et je te trouve si désirable quand je t'entends...

Duo sentit son excitation monter lentement, il devait se montrer dominant mais pas trop pour l'avoir. Heero se laisserait faire s'il savait se doser.

« Je sais à quel point ça peut être plaisant de se toucher...

Il caressa un bras du bout des doigts avec lenteur, griffant un peu la pliure du coude, Heero sentit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule. Sa respiration eut un raté avant d'accélérer.

C'était bon.

« Mais... Avec une autre personne c'est tellement meilleur...

Le natté se pencha sur lui.

« Tu veux ?

Duo lui laissait le choix. Heero avala sa salive, regardant les lèvres pulpeuses, il lécha les siennes, avide de savoir mais inquiet de ce qui allait se passer.

Duo retient sa respiration, tendu, inquiet de se voir repousser. Heero ferma les yeux et avança son visage. Il l'embrassa, un peu brusque. Duo sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Il se retient de lui sauter dessus. Il calma son cœur avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres, guidant Heero. Sa langue entra, tendre, lente, découvrant. Heero se laissa porter. C'était agréable, un peu étrange mais agréable.

Le métis suivit le mouvement, apprenant la texture de la langue envahissant sa bouche. La main de Duo se posa sur son bras, caressant doucement la peau du bras.

Le natté se recula doucement, picorant ses lèvres de petits baisés rapide avant de se reculer.

« Ça te plaît ?

« C'est étrange... Mais c'est bon.

Il revient de lui même, recopiant les gestes de son coéquipier à la perfection. Il s'affirma, prenant de l'assurance. Il aimait ça. Duo lui donnait envie de se toucher.

Le natté lui laissa le contrôle un long moment, lui laissant trouver la façon dont il préférait embrasser. Il caressait paresseusement le bras musclé et bronzé de son camarade.

« Heero...

Le métis se recula, un peu frustré, un peu inquiet.

« J'aimerai savoir jusqu'où ?

Le nippon fronça les sourcils.

« Jusqu'où ?

Duo lui sourit, caressant tendrement sa joue.

« Jusqu'où je peux aller... Qu'est ce que tu me permets de te faire ?

Il avait soigneusement choisi ses mots, mettant directement Heero en soumission. Le métis se tendit, les sourcils froncés.

« Je...

Duo comprit qu'il ne savait rien d'autre que la masturbation. Il lui sourit, caressant tendrement sa joue.

« Ne t'en fais pas... Tu n'auras qu'à dire stop des que tu ne veux pas...

Il lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de caresser franchement le bras. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, se positionnant un peu au dessus de son futur amant.

Il laissa sa main courir le long du bras, remontant vers le cou. Il se pencha un peu, l'embrassant de nouveau. Il lui tenait la nuque d'une main, laissant l'autre caresser le torse, frôlant un téton, repassant dessus plusieurs fois.

Il sourit en sentant le petit appendice durcir sous ses doigts. Heero grogna, sentant sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule, c'était meilleur quand un autre le faisait.

Il se détendit légèrement. Il pouvait faire confiance à Duo. Il le sentait. Il se laissa pousser en arrière, se laissant allonger sur le lit, profitant des sensations au creux de son ventre.

Duo sourit. Heero puait l'envie et la luxure. Il était fier et heureux d'avoir été choisi comme partenaire.

Il se redressa, regardant Heero alanguit sur le lit, les joues rouge, la respiration sifflante, le sexe déjà dur. Il s'étendit à moitié contre lui, l'embrassant de nouveau.

Il laissa une main glisser le long du corps ferme, caressant le ventre contracté de désir. Il se redressa, laissant sa main sur la ceinture du jean.

« Je peux ?

Heero le fixa, perdu entre l'incompréhension de la suite et la frustration de l'arrêt. Il se redressa, happant les lèvres du natté, le tirant doucement vers lui. Duo sourit, prenant une lèvre entre ses dents, mordillant.

Son autre main ouvrit le jean d'un claquement de doigt. Il glissa le bout de son majeur sous la ceinture, caressant le bas ventre tendrement.

Il se redressa de nouveau. Il voulait le voir nu. Il enleva son tee shirt avant de tirer sur celui de son amant. Le nippon comprit, il se redressa, enlevant son débardeur d'un geste pour se recoucher.

Duo fixa le torse musclé, contemplant les cicatrices le décorant.

« Tu es magnifique...

Il ouvrit la braguette, tirant sur le pantalon. L'autre comprit d'instinct, soulevant les hanches pour se laisser mettre à nu sans pudeur.

Duo le déshabilla, lui laissant juste son boxer. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté devant la beauté couché sous lui.

« Si beau...

Du se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres avant de redescendre sur le cou fin, mordillant la peau avec passion, laissant de légères marques. Il continua son chemin lentement, laissant Heero le repousser à tout moment.

« Je vais te toucher...

Heero chercha de la salive, la bouche sèche, le corps frissonnant.

Il écarta largement les cuisses, sans honte, s'exposant. Il laissait le chemin libre à son coéquipier.

Duo se lécha les lèvres, embrassant un téton, le mordillant. Il posa une main ferme sur un genou, remontant lentement, caressant la cuisse et l'aine sans monter trop haut, laissant la frustration monter chez son amant.

Heero respirait vite, empêchant des soupirs de lui échapper, c'était bon mais il en voulait plus. Il voulait que Duo le touche maintenant !

Il se redressa, saisissant brusquement Duo par les cheveux, tirant sur la tresse pour l'emmener à lui, il l'embrassa voracement. Il prit la main de son amant, la posant sur son sexe et commença à guider ses caresses, il voulait se faire du bien.

Duo sourit, reculant pour se défaire son emprise.

« Doucement...

Il lui embrassa la joue avant de le pousser à s'allonger complètement.

« Fais-moi confiance...

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de laisser sa langue glisser jusqu'au nombril. Il le lécha rapidement avant de continuer.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Heero, la voix pâteuse, impatiente.

« Je vais te faire du bien...

Duo lui retira son boxer déjà humide. Il fixa le sexe de longues secondes. Il vibrait, déjà suintant de liquide séminal. Il souffla doucement sur la pointe.

Heero grogna, la peau couvert de frisson. Il se redressa, calant sa nuque sous le coussin, il voulait voir. Duo évita son sexe, léchant le muscle de la cuisse, le mordillant, descendant vers les genoux noueux avant de remonter de nouveau lentement.

Il regarda la peau rougir avec plaisir, il le marquait. Heero serait à lui. Il frôla le sexe du bout des doigts avant de frôler la pointe du bout de la langue. Heero couina.

Duo sourit avant de recommencer, appuyant un peu plus. Il continua de l'éviter de longues secondes, caressant la peau fine de la cuisse en même temps, accompagnant chaque frôlement d'une légère griffure sur la peau sensible.

Heero se sentait partir, il voulait jouir, il voulait en avoir plus, il voulait... En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait mais il le voulait maintenant.

Le natté ouvrit enfin la bouche. Il laissa le gland glisser entre ses lèvres, le gardant au chaud dans sa bouche humide. Heero grogna, frissonnant, il essaya de s'enfoncer mais les mains fermes de Duo le plaquèrent sur le lit. Le natté garda longuement le gland dans sa bouche, salivant dessus et exerçant de légères aspirations, le malaxant.

« Putain !

Heero lui saisit de nouveau les cheveux.

« Fais quelque chose...

Duo sourit avant d'ouvrir la bouche, laissant la colonne de chair s'enfoncer entièrement. Il la bloqua, la gardant au chaud au creux de sa gorge avant de se reculer lentement.

Heero ferma les yeux, ses doigts se refermèrent plus durement sur les mèches folles de la tresse, ses hanches remuaient seules, son corps le brûlait.

Duo commença à lentement aller et venir sur la verge, le suçant avec une lenteur exagéré. Heero ouvrit les cuisses, ses pieds appuyés sur le matelas afin de donner plus d'amplitudes à ses mouvements mais duo l'empêchait de trop remuer.

« Plus...

Duo lui griffa les hanches avant de le lâcher. Heero prit les commandes, s'enfonçant dans la bouche humide, ruant pour se soulager au plus vite, il voulait jouir.

Duo saisit la base de la verge, le masturbant avec langueur, laissant son amant faire tout le travail. Il savait qu'Heero était perdu dans un monde de plaisir nouveau.

Il laissa une main libre, ses doigts caressèrent une cuisse ferme avant de remonter lentement. Un doigt se posa sur l'anus, sans rien faire de plus, juste présent.

Heero ne réagit pas, il se concentrait sur son sexe, sur la gorge chaude l'enveloppant.

Rien que ça avait de l'importance. Il se fichait du reste, il voulait jouir... Duo reprit les commandes, planquant les hanches étroite sur le matelas avant de se surplombé, un doigt entra dans l'anus décontracté quand il avala la verge entière.

Heero poussa un râle, le corps détendu, prêt à jouir. Il sentait sa verge vibrer, la chaleur de Duo autour de lui. Un doigt se glissa dans sa bouche il referma les lèvres dessus, le suçant, reproduisant les gestes fait sur son sexe.

Il trouvait ça bon, trop bon même. Il ouvrit un peu plus les cuisses, sentant quelque chose en lui, excitant, troublant. Tout était bon.

Duo continua d'accélérer, il glissa un second doigt en même temps, commençant à le pénétrer. Il arpentait le corps.

Soudain, Heero poussa un cri, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, son corps se tendit, son sexe vibra, proche de l'explosion. Duo sourit, il détendit sa gorge, lâcha les hanches et frappa de nouveau la prostate de ses doigts, appuyant dessus et la caressant vivement.

Heero lui saisit les cheveux, les tirants à en arracher quelques uns avant de lui baiser la bouche brusquement, ruant avec force, laissant Duo encaisser sans s'en soucier.

Le natté adorait ça, le sentir perdre les pédales, l'étroitesse du corps sous lui, son odeur lourde. Même son sperme avait bon goût.

Il continua de le pénétrer de ses doigts avec délice, laissant Heero ravager sa bouche à sa convenance. Il sentait la verge gonflé, il savait que son amant n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Il le laissa faire. Heero poussa un cri de plaisir avant de jouir au coup plus vif sur sa prostate. Il se tendit, le corps parcouru de spasme avant de s'effondrer.

Duo laissa ses doigts en lui, continuant de la travailler, prolongeant le plaisir. Heero respirait rapidement, tremblant. Il poussa un nouveau cri de plaisir quand Duo recommença à maltraiter sa prostate.

« Encore !

Le natté sourit. Il le tenait. Il tourna ses doigts pour frapper par à-coup.

« Oui !

Heero ouvrit largement ses cuisses, il aimait le sentir la, la chaleur remonta de son sexe jusqu'à l'ensemble de son corps. Il vibrait.

Duo se redressa, le sexe dur, il avait failli se jouir dessus.

« Je peux te prendre ?

Heero ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Duo l'embrassa.

« Moi aussi je veux jouir mais en toi... La...

Il frappa de nouveau la prostate, se repaissant du cri de plaisir de son amant.

« Je peux ?

Le métis essaya d'analyser mais il ne pouvait pas. Il aimait sentir Duo en lui.

« Oui...

Duo l'embrassa de nouveau, il enleva son boxer rapidement avant de se glisser entre les cuisses ouvertes.

« Ça risque de faire un peu mal... Détends-toi le plus possible...

Heero lui saisit la main, un peu inquiet. Duo posa son front contre le sien, lui prit une cuisse pour se donner un appui avant de poser son gland humide sur l'anus déjà détendu.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quand Duo entra en lui. Heero rejeta la tête en arrière, retenant à moitié un grognement de douleur.

« Ça fait mal...

« Je sais... Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer...

Ils restèrent immobiles de longues secondes, s'apprivoisant l'un l'autre. Duo caressa le visage de son amant.

« Je suis si heureux...

Heero lui sourit, se léchant les lèvres, les joues rouges.

« C'est bon ?

Heero se contracta sur lui, testant la douleur. Il sentit un frisson le ravager, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, explosant dans sa tête.

« Haa !

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris, son sexe de nouveau dur. C'était si bon de se sentir rempli à ce point.

Duo bougea, ressortant une partie de son sexe avant de retourner au fond d'un geste lent, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Heero se tendit de nouveau, tremblant.

« C'est bon...

Duo lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de lui suçoter la gorge, ses hanches entamèrent un très lent mouvement de vas et viens, le détendant avec douceur.

Heero perdait pied, il trouvait ça si bon. Il en voulait plus.

« Vas-y !

Il envoya les hanches en avant, venant à la rencontre de la verge dure. Il mordit la lèvre du Duo au sang. Le natté perdit pied, le goût du sang, l'odeur du sperme, il lui saisit les cheveux, lui faisant lever la tête pour lui dévorer la bouche, étalant son sang sur le menton de son amant.

Ses hanches se mirent enfin en mouvement, prenant le corps vierge sous lui de plus en plus vite, plongeant au plus profond de lui sans retenu.

Les chairs claquaient les unes contre les autres avec un bruit sec, la pièce résonnait de leurs râles. Heero saisit les épaules de Duo, se blottissant contre lui, mordant l'épaule pour se contrôler.

Duo ne se contrôlait plus, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir. Il l'aimait, il le savait maintenant.

Heero serait à lui pour toujours.

Il eut un rire de joie avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec passion. Il était si beau, prit dans sa jouissance.

Heero accompagnait ses mouvements avec délice, la respiration hachée, le corps transpirant, le sexe raide. Il allait jouir de nouveau, il en était sur.

Il sentait une chaleur exploser dans tout son corps à chaque fois que la verge de Duo entrait en lui et un frisson de plaisir quand elle ressortait.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand la main du Duo saisit sa verge pour le masturber au même rythme.

« Oui !

« Jouis ! Ordonna Duo dans un dernier coup de hanche plus dur que les autres.

Heero cria de plaisir, jouissant dans la main le caressant avec un frisson. Il se laissa retomber, le corps paralysé de plaisir, il se sentit partir.

Une onde de chaleur remonta dans son corps, s'étalant au creux de son ventre. Duo avait joui en lui. Il ferma les yeux en sentant son amant s'effondrer sur lui.

Ils laissèrent leurs corps se calmer, restant blotti l'un contre l'autre. Duo lui caressait le dos du bout des doigts avec lenteur. Ils appréciaient ce moment.

XXX

Quatre se laissa tomber, pleinement satisfait. Trowa se retira avec un soupir de satisfaction.

« Duo a comprit...

« Il était temps...

Le brun le descendit de la table de la cuisine.

« Et Heero ?

« Ça lui prendra plus de temps à comprendre mais il l'aime.

« Je suis heureux pour eux...

XXX

Heero se réveilla, un peu confus, le corps satisfait et un peu douloureux. Duo le tenait dans ses bras, tendrement.

Il se sentait bien. Il avait envie de recommencer au plus vite. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Trowa voulait dire.

Le sexe... Les humains avaient une chance incroyable de connaître un tel plaisir.

La main de Duo se resserra sur sa hanche avant de la caresser du bout des doigts. Heero sentit un frisson de désir remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Encore ? Demanda le natté, l'œil brillant et la moue espiègle.

« Tous les jours j'espère...

Il avait peur de la réponse mais Duo lui sourit, un immense sourire heureux.

« Tant que tu voudras de moi, je resterais...

Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Duo ne le bascule sur le lit.

XXX

Et vola, fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ce petit os a été pondu depuis mon taff lors si il reste des fautes (et il y en aura) je suis désolée. Il est pas très détaillé pour un lemon mais je voulais vous faire un petit cadeau de noël…

Passez de bonnes fêtes et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Bisous bisous !


End file.
